Baddack's story
by Aoi-Chan-is-a-cat
Summary: Qui est la femme qui a mis au monde le guerrier le plus puissant de l'univers? Découvrez les origines de Dragon Ball inventées par moi.
1. Chapitre 1:

Baddack's story:

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui appartient à Toriyama appartient à Toriyama. Le reste est à moi, surtout Ruberi.

**Note de l'auteur:** Je devais faire ça depuis un petit bout de temps, et c'est chose faite maintenant, j'ai changé les prénoms :) On a donc bien Ruberi et Kichigo. Bonne lecture à tous.

Sur la planète Végéta, quelques années avant la naissance de Songoku… Une jeune femme courait dans les couloirs du palais de soin. On venait d'annoncer la rentrée de mission de l'équipe de Baddack, et apparemment, ce dernier était bien mal en point. Normalement, cela ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid, puisque les autres médecins s'en occupaient. Seulement voilà, elle était le seul médecin disponible pour le moment, et il fallait bien quelqu'un pour l'examiner, puis pour l'emmener dans la salle des cuves de guérisons.

Les Saiyens qui la voyaient courir comme ça se poussaient pour la laisser passer, tout en se demandant ce qui poussait le médecin en chef à agir de cette façon. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. La jeune Ruberi était une Saiyenne respectée : malgré son jeune âge, elle était médecin, une combattante hors-pair, et aussi une Saiyenne d'élite. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle personne n'osait l'approcher ou la déranger. Car personne ne voulait fréquenter une Saiyenne préférant les sciences à la bagarre. C'était considéré comme une trahison envers sa famille, et la section d'élite. Cela signifiait généralement l'exil. Seulement voilà, elle s'était attiré les grâces du roi en soignant sa femme. Elle pouvait donc rester sur Végéta.

Et là, elle était en rogne, vous pouvez donc imaginer le fait que, quand on voit une Saiyenne douée, faisant la gueule et courant, on préfère la laisser passer. Bref, elle était en rogne parce que même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu, ce crétin la dérangeait dans ses recherches, et elle détestait être dérangée dans ses recherches. Ce n'était pas très professionnel, mais la jeune fille approchait vraiment du but, et elle espérait bien trouver la petite chose qui lui manquait.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que ce vers quoi elle courait était le début de sa dernière aventure, qui allait durer plusieurs années, qui seraient les plus belles de sa vie. Enfin, pour l'instant, elle n'était pas très emballée.

Elle arriva enfin à son but. Personne. Ça valait bien le coup de courir comme une dératée, pensa la jeune femme. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle aperçut une masse dans le ciel, puis deux, puis cinq. Ils étaient là. Bien, pensa Ruberi. Plus vite je les prends en charge, plus vite je retourne à mes recherches.

Elle regarda les quatre premiers. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très abimés, mais il leur fallait bien un jour de cuve au moins.

-Hey, les gars, fit Ruberi. Emmenez-moi ces quatre-là dans la salle n°5. Ils n'ont besoin que de soins légers.

Son regard se tourna vers le dernier guerrier dont elle avait la charge.

-Oula, s'écria la jeune femme. Il est bien amoché celui-là ! Quelle idée de se faire autant de mal, dit-elle, murmurant, et secouant la tête. Il va bien lui falloir une semaine de cuve ! C'est très embêtant…

Ruberi se demandait comment elle allait faire. Il fallait qu'elle continue ses recherches, mais elle ne pouvait abandonner un homme en aussi mauvais état. C'était contraire à ses principes. Finalement, elle soupira. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Elle devait le prendre dans son labo. Ainsi, elle pourrait se concentrer sur ses recherches, tout en veillant sur lui. Pour l'instant, pas de problème. C'était la suite qui était dérangeante. Si il se réveillait, il verrait son labo, les choses qu'il y avait dedans, et même si elle était à peu près sûre qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire la différence entre les différents appareils de son labo, il fallait éviter les preuves… Mais bon, elle était coincée avec ce gars, et elle ferrait avec, tant pis ! Après un énième soupir, elle regarda Baddack, puisque c'était lui, et le mis en sac de patates sur ces épaules.

-Je m'occupe de lui, dit-elle aux autres.

Ruberi se dirigea vers son labo, qu'elle ne tarda pas à atteindre. Heureusement, elle avait prévu le coup, et au centre de la pièce trônait une cuve régénérative. Elle y plaça le Saiyen, et le regarda. Il était plutôt canon comme mec, se dit-elle. En effet, l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle dégageait un certain charme. Il était grand, et son corps était taillé de telle sorte qu'on avait l'impression qu'il avait été sculpté. Mais des cicatrices sur son torse venait briser cette perfection, quoique le rendant encore plu sauvage.

-Oula, à quoi je pense moi ? fit la jeune fille. Bon, aller, on retourne au boulot.

Elle retroussa ces manches, et examina la pile de documents qu'il y avait sur son bureau. Elle en prit un et s'assit pour la lire. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle était à la masse, elle n'avançait plus, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller au découragement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son malade. Toujours immobile, il flottait légèrement, et avait toujours les yeux fermés.

-Bon, fit la jeune fille. Déjà, je vais ranger, parce que c'est le bordel. Et puis, ça m'aidera à réfléchir, as vrai Baddack ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse, Ruberi continua de faire la conversation, lui imposant idées, réflexions, et autre blablatages qu'elle était capable de sortir. Sans le vouloir, elle entrait dans un état euphorique. Elle n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir lier des liens avec d'autres Saiyens, parler à sa famille était déjà suffisamment dur. Là, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir partager sa passion avec quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un ne l'écoutait pas, et surtout, s'en foutait royalement.

...

Voilà, vous venez de lire le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfic :

Bon, ok, c'est le premier chapitre, et on a l'impression que Ruberi est Forever Alone lvl : over 9000.

J'espère que vous continuerez à lire cette fanfic.

Bisous

Aoi-Neko


	2. Chapitre 2:

**Salut les amis :D Je suis de retour avec mon nouveau chapitre ;) Je tiens à vous remercier de tous vos commentaires qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ;)**

**Les TPE sont finis (Allelluia ) et mon rythme de publication devrait augmenter ;)**

**Voila mon chapitre 2. Donnez moi vos avis :D**

**...**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Un léger gémissement vint perturber le silence du labo de Ruberi. Cette dernière, après avoir passé la nuit sur son ordinateur, s'était endormie, et elle, elle ne ronflait pas : elle gémissait.

En plus de ses travaux, la jeune fille devait surveiller Baddack, ce guerrier à moitié suicidaire selon elle, et cela la fatiguait, parce que, vu la façon dont il s'était amoché, il fallait faire attention à ses constance, et elle s'affolait à chaque bip. Elle se voyait mal annoncer à son équipe que par son manque de sommeil, elle avait fait une erreur, et que la planète Végéta venait de perdre un des guerriers les plus prometteurs. Mais là, elle s'était laissée aller au sommeil entre la pile de documents sur l'anatomie des Saiyens et celle sur les ressources d'énergie du corps.

C'est alors qu'un bip retentit.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh, s'écria la jeune femme, réveillée en sursaut. C'est pas moi, je ne dormais pas !

Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour se rendre compte d'où venait le bruit. Cela faisait presqu'une semaine que Baddack était là, et apparemment, il avait déjà récupéré. Ruberi était soulagée. Elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir correctement, ou presque. Elle se leva difficilement de sa chaise, car ses muscles étaient courbaturés, à force de dormir dans des endroits insolites. Puis, d'un pas incertain, elle se dirigea vers la cuve régénératrice, afin de l'ouvrir. Elle prit une seringue dans un de ses tiroirs et appuya sur plusieurs boutons. Dans un glouglou magnifique, l'eau s'écoula rapidement, laissant le corps de Baddack à l'air libre.

Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

-Tant mieux, pensa le médecin. Cela va me faciliter la tâche. Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle au guerrier.

Et elle lui planta l'aiguille dans le bras. Baddack s'écroula aussitôt, mais Ruberi le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Elle le porta vers une salle voisine, sa salle de consultation. Cette salle était claire, et propre. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un bureau, et séparé par un paravent, un lit, à côté duquel se trouvaient plusieurs machines. C'est sur ce lit que la jeune fille posa Baddack.

-Vachement efficace ce produit, fit-elle.

Puis elle s'assit au chevet du brun. Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, et fut surpris de trouvé à ses côtés une jeune Saiyenne qui le regardait. Elle était assisse, les jambes croisées et le coude posé sur sa cuisse, le menton sur la main. Lui était un peu groggy. Il se redressa péniblement et secoua sa crinière. C'était une mauvaise idée, et il eut l'impression que son cerveau venait de s'offrir un rodéo dans son crâne.

-C'est une mauvaise idée, lui fit Ruberi. Tu viens à peine de sortir de la cuve régénératrice.

Il la regarda, interloqué, puis les événements de la planète X492 lui revinrent en mémoire. Ah oui, il avait peut-être un peu forcé… Mais il se sentait plus fort, plus maître de lui. Il regarda à nouveau la fille qui était devant lui. Il savait qui elle était : Ruberi, la fille de guerriers d'élites qui avait laissé tomber les combats pour la médecine et la recherche. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé avant. Il était plutôt surpris de son timbre de voix. Suave et chaleureux. Etrange pour un médecin, encore plus étrange pour un Saiyen. Profitant de son état, il la regarda de plus près. Elle était brune, comme tous les Saiyens, cependant, ses yeux n'étaient pas noirs, mais bleu très foncés. Elle était mince, et pas très grande, 1m60 pensait-il.

-Vous vous sentez mieux ? S'enquit la Saiyenne.

-Mmm, répondit Baddack.

-Alors vous pouvez partir, lui fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Il y a des vêtements à côté, ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant une chaise.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était complètement nu, ce qui était évident, vu qu'il était dans une cuve quelques minutes auparavant. Il se leva donc, et commença à se vêtir. Puis, commençant à partir, il remarqua qu'il y avait deux portes dans la pièce, et commença à se diriger vers l'une d'entre elle.

-C'est pas la bonne porte, lui indiqua le médecin.

Elle le reconduisit hors de la salle, découvrant un long couloir blanc. Remarquant les insignes royales sur le mur, Baddack en déduisit qu'il se trouvait au palais du roi Végéta. Il regarda Ruberi, la salua brièvement, et parti. Cette dernière le regarda s'éloigner, adossée contre l'entrée de son bureau. Elle soupira. Il n'était pas très bavard. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil, et s'apprêtait à retourner dans son bureau, quand un Saiyen qu'elle ne reconnut pas lui cria de s'arrêter.

-Ruberi, le roi vous demande d'urgences dans sa suite.

Ruberi le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et soudain réalisa. Quelque chose se passait avec la femme du roi, Kichigo.

-Merde, cela n'annonce rien de bien.

Et Ruberi se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle fut donc en un rien de temps devant la suite royale. Et devant la porte de celle-ci se tenait le roi Végéta. Ce dernier affichait toujours cet air sévère qu'il arborait tous les jours.

-Votre Majesté, salua Ruberi.

Ce dernier lui répondit d'un signe de la tête.

-Suivez-moi.

Les deux rentèrent dans la chambre du Roi. Un cri épouvantable fut leur seul accueil. Ruberi se précipita au chevet de la reine, car c'était la reine qui criait, et c'est avec effroi que le médecin fit son diagnostic. La jeune reine était en train de saigner du bas du ventre.

-C'est trop tôt… murmura-t-elle.

Ruberi suivait la grossesse de la reine de très près, et ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas pour lui plaire. Sa reine était en train de faire une fausse couche, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, sinon atténuer la douleur. Elle regarda le roi, puis la reine, et secoua négativement la tête.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider Votre Altesse, à part atténuer votre douleur…

La jeune femme s'assit, fit une injection à Kichigo, et assista impuissante à la scène. Le roi regardait cela sans grande conviction. Cette femme était faible. Elle ne pouvait même pas porter son enfant. Il fallait y remédier.

Pendant ce temps, Baddack venait de rentrer chez lui. Malgré le fait d'avoir passé une semaine dans de l'eau régénératrice, son premier réflexe fut de prendre une douche. L'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau, détendant ses muscles, et il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Cette fille le mettait mal à l'aise, surtout ses yeux. Elle avait était un charge de lui, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une Saiyenne déchue, qui ne voulait pas se battre. Pff… Il aurait préféré un autre docteur, mais bon. Fallait faire avec ce qu'on avait !

Il sorti de sa douche, et alors qu'il se rhabillait, il entendit sonner à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et se retrouva submergé par un groupe de quatre Saiyens joyeux, et prêts à fêter le retour de leur chef.

-Alors Baddack, tes petites vacances, sympathiques ? lui fit Toma, son meilleur ami.

-J'en ai connu de meilleures, lui répliqua le Saiyen. Et j'ai faim, ajouta-t-il.

Toute la bande d'amis se mirent à rire, étant donné que Baddack avait un appétit démesuré, même pour un Saiyen.

-On peut aller fêter ça chez Spinach.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Baddack. Aller boire, ça lui allait parfaitement. De plus, il devait parler à son équipe de la nouvelle mission qui les attendait. Pas de pause pour les Saiyens, il fallait aller conquérir de nouvelles planètes, afin de les vendre. Le groupe de Saiyens sorti alors de chez Baddack, et très vite furent chez Spinach. Ce dernier n'était pas un Saiyen. Il appartenait à un autre peuple, celui des Raffre. Ce peuple avait la peau bleue, et pas d'oreilles. Sinon, il ressemblait à des humains. Spinach était gros, et le bruit courait que c'est parce qu'il était malade. Mais tout le monde s'en fichait, du moment qu'il était là pour servir du Girgn, un alcool Saiyen très fort.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent submergés par l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait. Ça devait piccoler depuis pas mal de temps, et on entendait ici et là des chansons, ou encore des coups échangés. Le groupe s'asseya sur une table du fond, passèrent commande d'une pinte de Girgn et Baddack commença à évoquer les termes de la mission. Un truc de routine, on extermine tout, et on s'attaque aux planètes alentours. Cela devrait leur prendre deux à trois semaines. Idéal pour un moral de guerrier.

Les pintes arrivèrent. Baddack pris la sienne, et bu une gorgée. Sucrée, forte, cette boisson le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. La soirée continua jusqu'à ce que Baddack, Toma, Seripa, Toteto et Pumpkin ne puissent plus tenir sur leurs jambes.


	3. Chapitre 3:

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Toriyama sont ceux de Toriyama. Ruberi et Kichigo sont les miens :)**

**INFO A LIRE : Suite à de nombreuses remarques, j'ai changé des noms. Myrtille devient Ruberi et Framboise Kichigo.**

**Mes Saiyennes sont spéciales, et le caractère de chacune aussi. Je pense qu'il est loin du modèle de Seripa, la seule Saiyenne qu'on n'ait jamais vu (si vous avez vu l'OAV de Baddack). J'espère que ça ne fera pas trop OOC. Sinon, dites le moi ( que si ça ne vous plait pas hein :p )**

**Bonne lecture et désolée du retard :)**

**...**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le sang. L'adrénaline montant au cerveau. L'excitation des coups donnés. La mort. Tout cela rendait les missions de Baddack excitantes. Affreusement attirantes même. Cette fascination morbide qu'il avait pour les combats rendait le guerrier redoutable, dont beaucoup avait peur. Et inutile de préciser qu'il en était fier. Très fier même. Il gagnait toujours, car il avait ce brin de folie qui le poussait à aller toujours plus loin dans les combats. Il interdisait à ses co-équipiers d'intervenir, quitte à finir dans un très mauvais état. Et c'est ce qui venait de se passer. Encore.

L'équipe de Baddack venait de s'occuper d'une énième planète pour le compte de Freezer, et encore une fois, leur chef avait fait un travail efficace. Mais il était pas mal amoché, quoique toujours conscient. Les cinq équipiers rentrèrent dans leurs capsules, prêts à partir pour la planète Végéta. Ce voyage allait durer quelques heures, ils avaient le temps de se reposer.

Sur la planète Végéta, justement, Ruberi était dans son laboratoire, encore, et faisait des recherches. Comment une Saiyenne pouvait-elle faire une fausse couche ? C'était improbable, les Saiyennes ayant un métabolisme fort. Jamais elle n'avait vu cela, ou même entendu parler d'une chose pareille. Alors elle cherchait dans la base de données médicale un indice. Quelque chose parlant d'un événement similaire, qui pourrait aider la reine Kichigo. Mais plus elle cherchait, et plus elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne trouverait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Soupirant, elle se laissa aller dand son fauteuil, et se demandait comment elle allait faire pour arranger ça. D'autant plus que le roi était furieux. Il venait de perdre un héritier, et c'était une première chez les Saiyens. L'affaire avait été étouffée, mais Ruberi craignait pour la reine. Une colère du roi et s'en était fini. Et il était hors de question de laisser faire une chose pareille, question d'honneur en tant que médecin.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse des examens à la reine. Elle lui envoya un message pour fixer un rendez-vous, puis bu une gorgée de thé rouge, un thé typique de la planète, dont le taux de théine pouvait réveiller un mort. Cela fit son effet, et Ruberi se sentit revivre. Il faut dire qu'elle ne dormait pas beaucoup en ce moment. Elle était trop atteinte par le sort de la reine. Elle pouvait imaginer sa peine, car elle aussi voulait un enfant. Puis elle se ravisa. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que la reine Kichigo avait les mêmes pensées qu'elles, pensées qui étaient contre la nature même des Saiyens ? A vrai dire, pas grand-chose, mais elle avait l'intuition qu'elle se ressemblait sur ce point.

Ruberi se perdait dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Etonnée, elle se leva et regarda l'heure. Le rendez-vous de la reine n'était pas avant demain, et Ruberi n'avait pas pour habitude de recevoir des invités dans son labo, ou d'en recevoir tout court en fait. Elle alla ouvrir, et fut étonnée de voir Baddack devant elle.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? S'enquit-elle, abasourdie de le voir.

-A ton avis, souffla Baddack.

Elle réalisa qu'il était blessé, et l'accompagna dans la pièce latente à son labo, son cabinet. Elle le fit s'asseoir, et commença à le soigner. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici. Il y avait plein d'autres médecins sur cette planète. Pourquoi avait-il choisi d'aller la voir, elle qui était rejetée par les autres Saiyens ?

Elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil au Saiyen. Celui-ci fermait les yeux lorsqu'elle appliquait des soins sur ses blessures. Tous les Saiyens détestent aller chez le médecin. C'était une sorte de peur irrationnelle qu'ils possédaient tous en eux. Sauf Ruberi. Parfois, elle se demandait si elle était vraiment une Saiyenne et non une métisse. Mais elle avait fait des tests, et elle l'était 100%. Ces résultats ne lui firent pas plaisir, car elle ne pouvait expliquer sa différence envers les autres. Pendant qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, Baddack regardait Ruberi d'un œil attentif, et curieux. Il se demandait ce qu'il foutait là. Il avait marché sans réfléchir jusqu'à son bureau, et s'était vu frapper à la porte. Depuis, il était en train de se justifier. Chez elle, il se sentait… en sécurité. Non pas qu'il avait peur des autres médecins, mais ces derniers n'étaient pas Saiyens, et surtout avait été formés dans des bases de Freezer. Et chaque fois, il avait- et il ne pouvait l'expliquer- la chair de poule. Enfin, pensa Baddack tout en soupirant mentalement, maintenant que j'y suis, j'y suis !

Soudain, leurs regards se croisèrent. Baddack ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ses yeux magnifiques. Et il se reprit. Il n'allait pas bien dans sa tête de penser des trucs pareils ! Il pensa tout de même qu'elle pouvait faire une bonne génitrice.

Baddack y pensait depuis un certain moment. Il voulait un futur guerrier à entraîner, car il pensait que cet entrainement lui serait bénéfique également. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé la compagne, sinon la génitrice parfaite. Et là, il avait devant lui une magnifique Saiyenne, intelligente et surtout une très bonne combattante, du moins l'avait-il entendu dire. Seul bémol qui se présentait dans son plan, c'est que malgré son statut de paria, elle restait de la classe d'élite.

-Et voilà, s'exclama la jeune fille ! C'est terminé !

Elle souriait, et lui se demandait pourquoi. Etait-elle fière de son travail ?

-Merci, répondit Baddack.

Cela étonna la jeune fille, qui pensait que Baddack s'en foutait pas mal de ce qu'elle avait fait, et qu'il ne prendrait pas la peine de la remercier. Cela du se voir, car Baddack grogna :

-Quoi ?

-Rien, dit la jeune fille.

Il marmonna un truc incompréhensible, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ruberi l'accompagna, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse, marchant sans rien dire. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, et soupira. Elle aimait bien ce Saiyen finalement, et puis, elle appréciait de passer du temps en sa compagnie, même si la conversation était plutôt… inexistante.

Le guerrier, lui réfléchissait. Comment faire ? Il eut une idée. Il revint sur ces pas. Ruberi, qui n'était pas rentrée le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle. Puis il l'embrassa. Comme ça, sans rien dire.

Ruberi était clouée sur place, et en même temps, elle était envoutée. Lorsque le baiser pris fin, elle devait avoir l'air d'une parfaite imbécile, car Baddack se permit un sourire en coin. Le genre de sourire à faire tomber n'importe quelle femme dans ses filets. Mais Ruberi n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, et elle s'apprêtait à lui donner une claque dont il allait se souvenir. Mais un léger toussotement vint l'interrompre. Elle se retourna et vit la Reine Kichigo. Elle était vêtue d'une robe asymétrique, courte devant et longue derrière, sur laquelle avait été mise une armure de combattante.

-Votre Majesté, salua Ruberi.

Baddack inclina la tête en direction de la souveraine, puis s'éloigna, non sans adresser un clin d'œil à Ruberi, toujours furieuse.

-A la prochaine, Doc !

Et il partit, laissant une Ruberi indignée et vexée dans son égo de n'avoir pu être capable de repousser cet homme. A sa décharge, il embrassait bien. A côté d'elle, la Reine Kichigo souriait. Elle connaissait le statut de la jeune fille, et voyait que cela ne freinait en rien l'ardeur de certains guerriers. Tant mieux, pensait-elle. Personne ne devrait être seul… Et elle pensa à sa situation. Le Roi qui voulait un héritier, qui ne la regardait plus. L'ombre qui passa sur son visage passa vite, mais fut remarquée par Ruberi. A quoi pensait la Reine ?

-Votre Majesté, rentrons dans mon bureau.

Les deux femmes rentrèrent, et prirent place dans deux sièges confortables qui se trouvaient dans ce bureau.

-J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches mais je n'ai rien trouvé de tel dans nos historiques. De ce fait, je ne peux pas vous dire les raisons de votre fausse couche. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun antécédent chez les Saiyens. J'aimerais cependant prendre un peu de votre sang.

Elle vit la mine de la Reine se renfrogner un peu. Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce que les Saiyens avaient contre les médecins.

-J'ai une théorie en tête, et je ne pourrai la confirmer qu'avec votre sang. Il est vraiment important de le faire, votre Majesté, rajouta le médecin.

-Alors, faite ce que vous avez à faire, jeune fille.

Ruberi sourit. La Reine avait seulement 4 ans de plus que Ruberi.

D'une main experte, elle fit la prise de sang. Le liquide coula dans le petit tube. Dès qu'elle eut finit, elle le porta à son ordi, qui l'analysa. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Ruberi cherchait le petit détail qu'elle espérait trouver. Soudain, elle fit un grand sourire.

-J'ai trouvé !


	4. Chapitre 4:

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Toriyama sont ceux de Toriyama. Ruberi et Kichigo sont les miens :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**...**

**Chapitre 4 :**

La jeune reine regarda Ruberi d'une façon sceptique, mais ne dit. Si Ruberi avait trouvé le problème, alors tout allait bien se passer. Elle trouverait un moyen de le résoudre.

-Je vous écoute, lui dit-elle.

-Pour faire court, répondit Ruberi tout en s'asseyant, vous avez été empoisonnée.

Cette fois, la Reine regarda Ruberi avec des yeux ronds. Empoisonnée ? Mais par qui ? Pourquoi ? Et comment ? Ruberi n'avait pas besoin que la Reine parle, ses yeux le faisaient pour elle.

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire qui a fait cela, mais ses intentions sont claires : une personne ne veut pas que vous soyez enceinte. En gros, on vous empêche de donner un héritier au Roi. Vu que la dose de poison est importante, je pense que l'on vous donne ce poison pendant vos repas. Sachez que ce n'est pas mortel pour vous, mais que ç'a l'est pour un fœtus.

La Reine était toujours abasourdie. Elle tremblait. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Qui était assez ignoble pour faire cela ? Un Saiyen ? Non, ils préféraient se battre plutôt que de faire des coups bas de ce genre. Il n'empêche qu'elle était soulagée que ce ne soit pas de sa faute. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Ruberi, voyant cela, fut bien embêtée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, hein ? On va trouver un antidote à cette saloperie. Tenez, prenez-ça, lui dit-elle tout en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Cela amusa la Reine. Elle aimait bien cette jeune fille, qui finalement était la seule Saiyenne à ne pas la craindre. Car en public, Kichigo se montrait digne de son rang : tenue droite, visage implacable. Peut-être était-ce le fait que le jeune docteur l'avait vu plusieurs fois en situation de détresse ? En tout cas, Kichigo appréciait le fait que pour une fois, on s'inquiète et qu'on fasse attention à elle. Pas comme son mari…

-Merci, fit-elle en prenant le mouchoir. Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

Ruberi se frotta l'arrière de la tête, un sourire un peu bête sur le visage.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. C'est la première fois que je vois ce poison. J'aimerai lancer une recherche dans la base de données, mais je pense que ce serait trop risqué. La personne qui vous a fait ça pourrait savoir que nous savons pour vous. Mais il me semble que la personne qui m'a tout appris m'avait parlé d'une planète ou il existe une variété de plantes médicinales importantes. Je pourrais m'y rendre, et y faire des recherches.

-Comment s'appelle cette planète ?

-La planète Terre.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Baddack retourna chez lui, après l'apparition de la Reine auprès de Ruberi. L'opération séduction avait commencé. Impossible que ça rate. Elle était peut-être différente des autres Saiyennes, mais il était sûr que c'était une femme comme les autres, et une Saiyenne comme les autres : l'instinct domine la raison. Elle allait avoir envie de lui, et il était sûr que dès ce soir, elle serait dans son lit. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur son visage. Il n'empêche que lui était impatient de la voir dans son lit, de la voir dormir… Attends une seconde. Dormir ? Même pas en rêve. Mais à quoi il pensait ? Haussant les épaules, il se dit qu'il avait dû prendre un sérieux coup sur le crâne, et que finalement, cette fille n'était pas un si bon médecin que ça. La prochaine fois, il irait voir un vrai médecin. Il se demandait d'ailleurs toujours pourquoi il était allé la voir… Ces yeux peut-être ?

Un bruit émanant de son ventre le ramena à la réalité. Il était tard, et il avait faim. Il se leva pour aller chercher des plats dans sa pièce réfrigérée, afin de se faire un bon, et surtout gros, repas. Car s'il avait une chose dont il était fier, c'était ses capacités culinaires. Personne ne le savait, car il avait quand même une réputation à entretenir. On était un guerrier ou rien du tout. C'était ça la loi chez les Saiyens. L'exemple vivant de cette règle, c'était Ruberi. Chez les Saiyens, c'était un paria. Une moins que rien. Un déchet.

Il se souvient du jour où sa famille, une famille de noble, l'avait reniée. Il venait faire un rapport au Roi, sur une mission, sa première. Et sa famille est rentrée dans la salle d'audience. Etant des guerriers d'élites, ils prirent la parole en premier. Il venait demander au Roi d'exclure leur fille de la classe d'élite, de la rayer purement et simplement de la famille. Il se souvient de l'avoir vu soutenir le regard de tous les Saiyens présents, lui compris. Il se souvient du regard méprisant du souverain. Il se souvient également de ce que les gens disaient sur elle. Pourtant, il se souvient que le roi lui avait laissé son statut de guerrier d'élite, tout en la rayant du lignage de sa famille. Au début, Baddack n'avait pas compris. Puis en réfléchissant un peu, il se rendit compte que c'était bien pire pour elle. Si elle avait été rayée de l'ordre des guerriers d'élites, des hommes de troisièmes classes en auraient profité, dans l'espoir d'avoir des enfants encore plus forts, et donc pouvoir rentrer dans des classes supérieures. Là, le Roi était certain que personne ne voudrait d'elle : inatteignable pour les basses classes, trop différente pour les élites. Sa famille était vouée à disparaître. C'était sans compter sur Baddack et son goût un peu prononcé pour les défis tordus.

Mais tout de même. Elle était un paria. Une exclue de la société. Alors pourquoi diable avait-il décidé que ce serait elle, et pas une autre ? Tout en engloutissant une quantité importante de nourriture, il se posait la question. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était désespéré. Au contraire. Les femmes se battaient pour lui, mais jamais il n'avait trouvé celle qui pouvait le faire frémir. Jamais il n'avait trouvé une femme capable de le faire vibrer. Et même si par essence, les Saiyennes étaient fortes, jamais il n'en avait trouvé une capable de l'impressionner au combat. Alors qu'elle… Son regard lors de cette audience, il s'en souviendrait jusqu'à sa mort. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois de sa vie qu'il fut impressionné par une femme. (Sa maman ne comptait pas, si ?)

Alors qu'il venait d'engloutir une n-ième assiette, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il grogna. Il avait pourtant dit à Toma qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange. Il se leva, s'essuya le visage, et alla dans le hall de son appartement. Il ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva avec le poing de Ruberi dans la tête. Il recula un peu, sonné par l'impact du coup. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte, et ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait.

-Ca, c'était pour m'avoir embrassé sans me prévenir, dit-elle, rentrant dans l'appartement et fermant la porte.

Elle se planta devant le Saiyen, les bras croisés. Son regard brillait, et elle avait l'air énervé, mais Baddack aurait juré avoir vu de l'amusement. Bon, visiblement, son opération séduction n'avait pas marché.

Il devait bien avoué que ce n'était pas très fin. Mais il était convaincu d'être un bon coup, et mine de rien, son égo venait d'en prendre un coup.

-Et maintenant, j'aimerais une explication.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Kichigo se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher royal. Elle savait qu'elle allait la trouver vide : depuis sa fausse couche, le roi ne la regardait plus. Il ne la touchait plus. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour attirer son attention. Elle était désespérée. Et amoureuse. Depuis qu'elle avait épousé cet homme, jamais elle n'avait été plus heureuse, et plus malheureuse en même temps. Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? Comment était-elle tombée amoureuse de cet homme qu'elle avait dû épouser de force ? Les gestes attentionnés qu'il avait pour elle, ses caresses, les mots qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille… Même si, elle le savait, ces gestes n'étaient pas des gestes d'amour, cela lui manquait affreusement et il y avait depuis ce tragique évènement, une immense douleur lui enserrant la poitrine.

Arrivée devant la chambre, elle ouvrit en grand les portes. Il n'était pas là. Doucement, sur la pointe des pieds, Kichigo alla s'assoir sur le lit. Il était immense, avec de beaux draps crème soyeux, aux armoiries de la famille royale. Elle s'allongea sans plus de formalités. Au diable le protocole ! Elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça.

Une odeur parvient à ses narines. Malgré le fait que les draps aient été changés le matin même, l'odeur du Roi embaumait les draps. Une odeur chaude, rassurante, protectrice. Cela voulait dire qu'il était venu dans cette chambre. Est-ce qu'elle lui manquait ? Cela réchauffa le cœur de la jeune femme, et lui donna du courage. Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle d'audience.

Ouvrant les portes en grand- décidemment, cela commençait à devenir une habitude dont il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse- Kichigo entra dans la salle. Le Roi était assis sur son trône, en train d'écouter le rapport d'un guerrier. S'il fut surpris de l'apparition de la Reine, il n'en montra rien. Les autres, comme en opposition à leur roi, la regardaient, abasourdis par cette entrée fracassante.

-Guerrières, Guerriers. Dehors.

La voix du Roi retentit. Calme. Froide. Sans équivoque. Celui qui serait tenté de lui désobéir ne ferait pas long feu. La Reine regarda son mari. Elle savait parfaitement tout ce que les gens disaient sur lui : qu'il ne combattait pas, qu'il était en train de devenir faible. Mais elle, elle savait. Elle savait qu'en réalité, il s'entrainait. Qu'il testait ses capacités au maximum. D'ailleurs, les muscles saillants de son époux en étaient la preuve. Encore une fois, son cœur se serra. Cela lui faisait tellement mal de se rappeler qu'elle l'aimait. Et tellement mal de se dire qu'il l'évitait. Mais elle devait le confronter. C'était une nécessité.

Lorsque le dernier Saiyen présent dans la salle fut parti, le Roi Végéta se leva et regarda sa femme. Le regard qu'il lui adressa lui fit froid dans le dos. C'était un regard vide de sentiment. Elle se demandait même si ce n'était pas de la haine, mêlée à une immense déception. L'espoir infime de lui avoir manqué disparu dès que Kichigo vit ce regard. Pourtant, elle voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Que son corps n'était pas la raison de cette fausse couche. Mais elle devenait parano.

-Les murs ont des oreilles, lui répétait souvent sa mère.

Depuis qu'elle était devenue Reine, cette phrase était devenue réalité, et elle détestait cela.

Le Roi fut le premier à briser le silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle remarqua qu'il la tutoyait. Tout n'était pas perdu.

-Je suis venue te demander un service, murmura la jeune femme.

Le Roi Végéta haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand sa femme lui demandait-elle quelque chose ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Cette Saiyenne. Ce… docteur, lâcha-t-elle avec dégout. Je ne veux plus la voir. Exile-la pour quelque temps.

Le Roi ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné. Il était vrai que ce docteur n'avait rien pu faire pour sa femme, mais de là à l'exiler… C'était une autre affaire. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Kichigo changea de plan. Demander ne suffisait pas ? Très bien, elle tenterait autre chose. Elle repensa à sa fausse couche, à la douleur qu'elle avait endurée, malgré les calmants administrés. Une larme coula sur sa joue, suffisamment visible pour le Roi, qui s'il n'avait pas été un homme de ce rang serait tombé de sa chaise. Maintenant elle pleurait ? Mais que ce passait-il dans ce palais bon sang ?

-Je n'ai pas de raison valable de le faire.

-Elle est au courant pour ma fausse couche. Elle sait. Et elle pourrait vendre cette information, dans l'espoir d'être reconnue par les siens.

Le Roi réfléchit quelques secondes aux paroles de sa femme. Si c'était le cas, il serait déshonoré. Pire, on pourrait essayer de le défaire du trône. Depuis la fausse couche de sa femme, il n'était pas tranquille. Bien sûr, il était certain de ne pas être la raison de cette fausse couche. Il l'avait fécondé, c'était elle qui n'était pas capable d'enfanter. Et il était trop en colère pour réessayer. Du moins pour l'instant.

-Combien de temps ?

Immédiatement, elle comprit. Elle avait gagné. Même le plus froid des rois réagissait lorsqu'on mettait en danger sa légitimité. Elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle était amoureuse, pas bête.

-Quelques mois. Le temps de la faire réfléchir.

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix forte, ne trahissant aucune émotion. Au jeu de l'intrigue, elle avait appris à devenir excellente. Le jeu du pouvoir, c'était manger, ou être mangé. Encore plus lorsqu'on est une Reine…

-Merci, fit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Et elle s'en alla, la tête haute, sans se retourner. On était une Reine, ou on ne l'était pas, non mais !

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Tout le monde le sait, Baddack est un guerrier fier et aguerri, un peu fou sur les bords quand il s'agissait de se battre, et aussi un fin stratège. Ce dernier point venait de voler en éclat. Pour le mot « fin », il repasserait. Toujours est-il que Baddack était coincé dans son appartement avec une jeune femme d'un mètre soixante visiblement énervée. Qui plus est lui demandant des explications.

Comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas ? Telle était la question qu'il se posait. Se battre ? Mauvaise idée, surtout s'il voulait un enfant. Et c'est là que Baddack put remercier sa bonne étoile. Car Ruberi venait d'apercevoir les restes du repas de Baddack. Et son ventre lança alors un appel désespéré : il était temps de le remplir.

Les cinq secondes de silence furent surement les plus longues de la vie de Ruberi. Comment voulez-vous avoir l'air sérieuse deux minutes si votre ventre fait des bruits pareils ? La réponse est simple : vous ne pouvez pas. Baddack esquissa un sourire, avant de ricaner gentiment.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, répliqua Ruberi, tout en maudissant son ventre.

-La cuisine est par là, fit le guerrier d'un air moqueur.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et Ruberi lui emboita vite le pas. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis six heures, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir rester bien longtemps sur ses jambes. Baddack pris une assiette en plus, et la remplit jusqu'à ras bord. Ruberi observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait : au fond de la pièce, il y avait un plan de travail, sous lequel se trouvait une machine à laver la vaisselle. Sur ce plan trainaient plusieurs ustensiles de cuisines, qui venaient visiblement d'être utilisés. Ainsi donc le grand guerrier qu'elle avait devant elle savait cuisiner ? Pas mal, se dit la jeune fille. Sur le côté droit de la pièce se trouvait une petite étagère, et une porte. Elle était fermée, et elle avait l'air épaisse. Ruberi se demandait ou elle menait.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir l'étude de la cuisine car un plat fumant lui fut présenté. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle commença à engloutir son assiette. Elle mangea comme si elle n'avait rien avalé depuis plusieurs jours, et lorsqu'elle fut reput, elle fit un grand sourire à Baddack, tout en fermant les yeux.

-Mmmmmmmh, fit-elle, c'était délicieux.

Baddack sourit. Le baiser n'avait pas marché ? Très bien. Il passerait par des moyens plus subtils, à savoir la cuisine. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Il était diabolique. N'empêche, elle était mignonne quand elle souriait. Cela changeait de la tête sérieuse qu'elle avait en permanence quand elle travaillait.

-Merci beaucoup, lui dit-elle, mais n'espère pas t'en tirer comme ça.

Ah, elle était passée au tutoiement. Une bonne chose. Mais elle était coriace. Il allait bien falloir qu'il trouve une excuse. Mais quoi ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ruberi prit la parole.

-Très sérieusement, j'espère que ce n'est pas un pari débile entre guerriers en manque de combat. Parce que là, je pourrais devenir violente. Et je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies envie de me voir en colère.

A ce moment, il vit qu'elle était très sérieuse. Non mais pour qui elle le prenait ? Il n'était pas aussi bas que ça ! Mais il comprenait qu'elle se mette sur ses gardes. Après tout, elle avait eu déjà pas mal de problème, parce qu'elle était différente.

-Non, pas du tout. J'en avais juste envie, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Et quelque part, c'était vrai. Il en avait eu envie. Ruberi haussa un sourcil. Drôle de personnage ! Enfin, soupira-t-elle intérieurement. Que pouvait-elle y faire ?

Baddack regarda l'heure. Il était temps pour lui d'aller faire son rapport au Roi.

-Doc, je dois aller faire mon rapport. Tu comptais rester ? lui demanda le brun avec un sourire narquois.

-Pas…Pas du tout !fit la jeune fille rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Alors qu'il allait lui répliquer une phrase interdite aux moins de dix-huit ans, un truc ce mit à sonner dans la poche de Ruberi. C'était son détecteur, et elle le mit aussitôt sur son oreille. Baddack n'entendait pas la conversation, mais au vu de la couleur du visage de Ruberi, qui passa de rouge tomate à une couleur plus normale, il sut que c'était sérieux. Une urgence médicale peut-être ? Elle éteignit son détecteur. Baddack l'interrogea du regard.

-Je suis convoquée par le Roi, murmura la jeune femme.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

La jeune Reine sortit quelques secondes sur le balcon de sa chambre afin de profiter un peu de l'air frais du soir. Elle regarda le ciel. Elle aimait lorsqu'il devenait bleu foncé : cela agressait moins que le rouge. C'était plus apaisant. Elle avait besoin de retrouver un peu d'ordre dans sa vie. Premièrement, elle était empoisonnée depuis quelques temps, et elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Deuxièmement, le Roi. Cet homme ne l'aimait pas. Pourtant, elle avait tellement essayé. Elle avait tellement voulu lui plaire…

Elle savait que beaucoup de Saiyennes rêveraient d'être à sa place. Pourtant, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir s'évader. Partir loin de ce palais. Loin de cette planète. Loin de toutes ces intrigues qui ne faisaient que la détruire à petit feu… Elle était fière de ce qu'elle était. Elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa courte vie.

Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Kichigo se frappa les joues entre ses deux mains, de façon à reprendre ses esprits. Elle était une femme fière. Elle ne pouvait se laisser aller aussi facilement aux lamentations.

-Reprends-toi ma belle, se dit-elle à haute voix. Reprends-toi.

Rentrant dans son salon, elle s'assit, et regarda l'heure. Ruberi allait bientôt passer devant le roi, et elle ne pouvait pas assister à l'audience. Elle se demandait pourquoi, mais elle n'insista pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Végéta. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Baddack trouva le trajet entre son appartement et la salle d'audience bien long. Aucun des deux ne pris la parole, et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait commencer. Ruberi avait l'air complétement absorbée dans ses pensées, et Baddack se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour ne rien se prendre dans la tête. Le sixième sens féminin peut-être. En attendant, il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que si elle était convoquée, cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Bah, il verrait bien.

En entrant dans la salle d'audience, il remarqua qu'elle était vide, ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Les deux jeunes s'avancèrent jusqu'au trône, ou ils s'inclinèrent devant le Roi Végéta. Celui-ci regarda les deux Saiyens qu'il avait devant lui. Ruberi et Baddack. Deux bons éléments. Il se demandait ce que Baddack faisait là. Il voulait une audience avec Ruberi, et elle seule. Mais il avait oublié que Baddack devait lui faire son rapport.

-Baddack.

Le jeune homme se releva après avoir entendu la voix froide et forte de souverain. Il s'avait vraiment comment s'imposer. Pas besoin de dire autre chose. Le guerrier commença à raconter sa mission. Combien de temps lui et son équipe avait mis, le nombre d'habitants et de villes décimées, les combats menés. Son regard s'anima, car durant cette mission, il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer des personnes fortes aux combats. D'où son état lamentable lors de son retour. Il ne lui parla pas de l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie durant ses combats, mais sa voix le trahissait. A ses côtés, Ruberi devenait de plus en plus pâle. Comment pouvait-il aimé massacrer des populations entières ? Des cultures, des langues ? Comment pouvait-il être heureux de faire ça ? Elle comprenait que c'était son travail, et qu'il avait des obligations. Mais était-il obligé de s'animer comme cela ? Elle réprima une envie de vomir quand elle se prit à imaginer des visages d'enfants suppliants. C'était trop pour elle.

Le roi Végéta, lui, appréciait les récits de Baddack. Il devait être l'un des seuls guerriers à lui parler avec autant de passion ses combats. Car les rapports de Baddack se faisaient toujours de la même façon. Au départ, il lui parlait de la mission en elle-même. Cela ne durait jamais plus de cinq minutes. Puis il faisait le récit détaillé d'un de ses combats au souverain. Parfois, le Roi Végéta se demandait s'il s'en rendait compte. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

-Merci Baddack, lui dit le Roi à la fin de son rapport. Vous pouvez disposer.

Baddack s'exécuta, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux. Il décida d'attendre Ruberi à la sortie. La curiosité était un vilain défaut, mais cela ne l'embêtait pas plus que ça.

Après qu'il soit sorti, le Roi prit la parole :

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à la Reine, dit-il, mais elle n'avait pas l'air satisfaite de vos services. Aussi m'a-t-elle demandé de vous exiler pendant quelques temps.

-Combien de temps, Sire, demanda Ruberi.

-Autant qu'il lui faudra pour décider de votre retour. Bien entendu, ajouta-t-il, votre laboratoire sera fermé, et personne n'y aura le droit d'accès.

-Bien, votre Majesté.

-Une dernière chose Ruberi. Cet exil ne vous empêche pas de continuer vos travaux, n'est-ce pas, dit-il d'une voix à donner la chair de poule.

-Oui, Sire.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Ruberi s'en alla. Elle détestait les audiences avec le roi. Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à intimider et à vous donner les jetons. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans son labo prendre les affaires nécessaires à son exil, elle vit le regard de Baddack braqué sur elle.

-Alors, l'interrogea-t-il.

-Je suis exilée. Je ne peux pas rester sur Végéta jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je m'en vais dès ce soir.

Baddack s'attendait à beaucoup de chose, sauf ça. Exilée ?

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Ouf, ça y est, j'ai fini le chapitre 4. Je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit X.x Je m'excuse de n'avoir rien écrit pendant toutes les vacances, mais je me suis bien éclatée. Et vous ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, les reviews sont l'essence de mon écriture ) Merci de me lire, et à plus, our le chapitre 5

Aoi-Neko


	5. Chapitre 5:

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Akira Toriyama, sauf les perso style Ruberi et Kichigo.**

**Note de l'auteur : **Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser de poster ce chapitre aussi tard, je suis impardonnable . Mais avec les cours, tout ça, j'ai un emploi du temps de folie, et ma muse m'avait un peu abandonné… Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, peut-être aura-t-il droit à une réécriture plus tard. Merci de continuer à me lire, ça me réchauffe le cœur :)

Ludivinne : merci de tes commentaires, ils me font toujours plaisir ! :)

Moonly : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour Ruberi, elle le sait, mais elle ne le dit pas. On en découvrira plus par la suite, promis :)

mammouth: Ah, je suis désolée, j'ai tout rechangé depuis le début pour qu'il n'y ait plus de confusion .

ophelie.r : Oui, je sais, je suis pas régulière, désolée… mais je suis contente de t'avoir émue :)

aangel-21 : Merci :) Voilà la suite tant attendue xD

**Chapitre 5 : **

Dans le vaisseau qui l'emmenait loin de chez elle, Ruberi repensa aux évènements qui s'étaient passés quelques heures auparavant, de son plan avec la Reine jusqu'au décollage de son vaisseau. En repensant à son entrevue avec le Roi, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle revoyait l'expression de Baddack lorsqu'il parlait de tous ces meurtres, elle revoyait son plaisir qu'il avait d'en parler. Et cela la dégoutait. Elle répugnait de tout son être ces valeurs meurtrières. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle naisse au milieu d'un tel peuple ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Voilà la question qui trottait dans la tête de Baddack.

Pourquoi était-elle exilée, et surtout, pourquoi était-elle partie sans dire un mot ? Elle avait pourtant dîné chez lui, discuté avec lui… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête bordel ! Dans un sursaut d'énervement, Baddack enfonça son poing dans le mur du couloir. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Il était toujours surpris de l'effet qu'avait un bon coup dans le mur sur lui. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de creuser la question. Son équipe l'attendait pour faire la fête. S'il n'était pas d'humeur, il espérait sérieusement qu'un, ou même plusieurs, verre de Girgn lui remontrait le moral. Il était au moins sûr de dormir tranquille ce soir.

Ca l'énervait. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on l'ignore comme ça. Son égo en prenait un coup, et Baddack avait une estime de soi assez importante. Et il considérait ça presque comme une insulte. Mais quelle plaie cette fille !

Il entra dans l'appartement de Toma, et fut accueilli par une musique assourdissante et des vapeurs d'alcools l'assaillirent. Un nombre important de Saiyens étaient présents. Baddack se dit que tout l'immeuble de Toma s'était ramené. Tant mieux ! Plus on est de Saiyens, plus la fête allait être salvatrice pour Baddack.

Toma aperçu son meilleur ami, et se dirigea vers lui :

-Alors, ton rapport ?Il était de quel humeur le roi ?

-Bof. Je pense qu'il a apprécié mon rapport. On aura pas de mission trop pourrie la prochaine fois.

-Heureusement que tu es le chef ! Au moins, on a toujours des trucs stylés à faire, rigola Toma.

Baddack sourit. Au diable cette fille ! Après tout, il en avait plein d'autres à ses pieds, et puis, ici, il était dans son élément, avec ses potes. Il allait faire la fête, finir complètement à l'envers, et demain serait un jour nouveau.

Plus de soucis.

Juste sa vie normale.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Kichigo se recroquevilla dans son lit. Elle avait l'impression de devenir psychopathe. Et paranoïaque. Elle se détestait en ce moment. Elle s'en voulait d'envoyer Ruberi loin de chez elle, pour elle. Elle avait d'abord refusé. Elle ne voulait pas que cette jeune fille, qui n'était déjà pas bien vue par les siens, ait en plus un statut d'exilée. Mais Ruberi avait insisté. Elle voulait aider sa Reine. Pour une fois, elle voulait faire autre chose que rester dans un labo toute la journée. Elle voulait voir le monde. Son air suppliant, ainsi que sa moue finirent par faire céder la Reine. Elle se voyait mal refuser cela à une jeune femme, qui somme toute, voulait assumer ses responsabilités envers sa souveraine. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. C'était affreux de demander ça à quelqu'un.

Kichigo se rendit compte qu'il y a quelque temps, elle n'aurait jamais pensé comme cela. Elle aurait laissé la jeune fille partir, sans se soucier de ce qui lui arriverait. Elle n'aurait jamais souffert de l'absence de sentiments du Roi. Etait-ce les hormones ? La Reine ne savait pas. Elle était perdue en ce moment. Complètement paumée. Et la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider n'était plus là. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir une petite fille faible et chétive. Tout son monde se dérobait sous ses pieds. Elle avait peur. Peur de coucher avec le Roi, peur d'être confrontée de nouveau à une fausse couche.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Le voyage de Ruberi arrivait enfin à son terme. La capsule amorça sa descente dans l'atmosphère terrestre, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'écrasa dans un champ de bambous. L'atterrissage fut rude, et Ruberi sorti de sa capsule un peu sonnée. Elle avait un peu perdu l'habitude de voyager en capsule, et elle était ankylosée de partout. Elle s'étira à la manière d'un chat, et examina le paysage qui l'entourait. Elle se trouvait dans un champ de bambous, et il semblait qu'il y avait une rivière non loin de là. Parfait, pensa-t-elle. Elle en profiterait pour prendre un bain. Elle se dirigea vers le bruit qu'elle entendait, et se retrouva devant une cascade donnant sur un lac. On distinguait plusieurs montagnes au loin. Elle était dans un endroit où seule la nature dominait.

La jeune fille décida d'installer son campement à cet endroit. Demain, elle irait explorer les environs, et elle commencerait à chercher les plantes dont elle avait besoin. Cela allait être une longue recherche. Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était des dessins de ses plantes, fait par son maître. Elle allait avoir besoin de patience pour ce travail. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit un bruit. Elle se retourna et un vieil homme se tenait devant elle. Il n'était pas bien grand, 1 mètre 65 environ. Il avait les cheveux blancs, une grande moustache, des yeux noirs et un étrange chapeau à pompon. Elle le regardait, intriguée. C'était le premier humain qu'elle rencontrait. Il n'était pas différents des Saiyens, si ce n'est ses cheveux blancs et le fait qu'il n'avait pas de queue.

-Oh,oh,oh, fit le vieillard, riant. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Une jeune fille avec une force aussi importante, c'est une première ici.

Ruberi regarda le vieillard avec étonnement. Il n'avait pas de scouter. Comment avait-il senti sa force ? Elle se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes. S'il avait pu sentir sa force, c'est que c'était une personne ayant un fort potentiel dangereux. L'avait-on suivit ? Ce n'était pas possible.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Mademoiselle ?

La question la rassura. Cela voulait juste dire qu'il s'inquiétait d'avoir une force inconnue chez lui. Elle décida de jouer la carte de la franchise. Elle n'avait pas pris son scouter, elle ne pouvait pas mesurer sa force, et il serait embêtant d'engager le combat. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune envie.

-Je suis médecin. Je cherche des plantes sur cette planète pour soigner une patiente.

-Sur cette planète ? Vous venez d'une autre planète ?

Le vieillard avait l'air sincèrement étonné par cette information.

-Euh, oui, répondit la jeune fille. D'une planète assez éloignée.

-Et vous comptiez dormir à la belle étoile ? Ce n'est pas un lieu pour une jeune fille aussi jolie que vous, dit le grand-père tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Venez chez moi, ce n'est pas très loin.

Alors qu'il commençait à partir, il se retourna, et dit :

-Au fait, je m'appelle Gohan. Gohan Son.

-Je m'appelle Ruberi.

Et la jeune fille se mit à suivre Gohan après avoir pris ses affaires. Elle n'accordait pas vraiment sa confiance à ce vieil homme, mais c'était mieux que de dormir à la belle étoile, après être restée assise autant de temps dans cette capsule.

Après quelques minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison, dans un style qui collait parfaitement à l'ambiance des lieux. D'un geste de la main, Gohan l'invita à rentrer dans sa demeure. D'un pas incertain, Ruberi entra dans la demeure du vieil homme. La pièce principale n'était pas bien grande : il y avait une table basse, et de deux canapés. La cuisine était dans cette même pièce, collée à droite. Sur le mur du fond, une porte, qui devait surement donner sur la chambre de Gohan. Il devait vivre seul, pensa Ruberi. Il n'avait peut-être pas d'enfants, ou ceux-ci étaient partis depuis longtemps.

-Voulez-vous du thé, s'enquit Gohan.

-S'il vous plaît.

-Asseyez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger.

Tout en disant cela, il souriait. Cela soulignait les rides qu'il avait autours des yeux, des rides que Ruberi devina comme celle d'un homme qui avait eu une étincelle de vie et d'humour. Elle enviait cela. Elle rêvait d'un jour avoir ces mêmes rides. Elle s'assit sur un canapé, qui était très confortable. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut l'impression d'être en sécurité. C'était très étrange comme sentiment. Et Ruberi se demandait bien pourquoi elle le ressentait ici, et maintenant. Elle ne relâchait pas sa garde pour autant, mais elle n'était pas aussi tendue que tout à l'heure. Gohan lui tendit un verre, contenant un liquide vert clair. Du thé vert ? Elle n'en avait jamais vu. Elle trempa ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas aussi fort qu'un thé Saiyen, mais c'était délicieux.

-Donc, vous venez d'une autre planète.

Ruberi acquiesça, tout en buvant.

-Et bien ça ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des extraterrestres ! fit-il en riant.

Cette fois, Ruberi leva la tête.

-Vous n'avez jamais voyagé dans l'espace ?

-Et bien non mademoiselle.

-Ruberi. Mademoiselle, ça me met mal à l'aise, dit la jeune fille, l'air un peu gênée.

-Et bien Ruberi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne savais même pas que d'autres personnes que nous existaient.

En entendant cela, Ruberi éclata de rire. C'était un rire franc. Sérieusement ? Le vieillard la regardait, surpris de cette réaction.

-Vous n'imaginiez quand même pas être les seuls à vivre dans cet univers tout de même ! fit-elle en riant. Mais il est vrai que votre planète est assez éloignée, et qu'elle n'a pas une très grande valeur. Et ce n'est pas plus mal pour vous d'ailleurs, fit-elle en soupirant.

Gohan fronça les sourcils. Qu'entendait-elle par-là ? Que se passait-il dans l'univers ? C'était curieux, et fâcheux à la fois. Cela voulait dire qu'il existait une force qui pourrait en vouloir à cette planète. Et, il en était certain, une force puissante. Bien plus puissante que Ruberi, qui avait l'air d'être dépassée par cette puissance. Et c'était un problème, car cette petite était forte, pensait Gohan. Bien plus forte que lui. Il l'avait senti.

-Me promettez-vous que vous ne n'êtes pas une menace ?

Ruberi acquiesça. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de tuer quelqu'un, et encore moins de vendre cette planète.

-Alors vous êtes la bienvenue ici. Restez autant de temps que vous le souhaitez. Vous pouvez vous installer dans ma chambre.

-Je resterais sur le canapé, fit Ruberi. Merci beaucoup, fit-elle en s'inclinant.

Ce que Ruberi ne savait pas, c'est que cette invitation n'en était une qu'en apparence. Gohan voulait voir si elle n'était effectivement une menace. Tout dépendait de son comportement durant la nuit. Heureusement pour lui, et pour la Terre, Ruberi ne lui voulait aucun mal, et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, vide de rêves. Gohan fut donc rassuré, et il accepta de prendre cette nouvelle arrivée comme hôte. Après tout, son contact pouvait être des plus enrichissant, et un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Depuis quelques temps, sur Végéta, l'ambiance était glaciale entre le Roi et la Reine. Quelques mots échangés. Des regards. Mais rien de plus. Kichigo en avait marre. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation. Fichu Saiyens et leur caractère de merde ! Et en plus, aucune nouvelle de Ruberi. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle était partie, et même si elle savait que sa mission était difficile, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester devant tant de retard. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver ? Certes, les règles de la monarchie étaient strictes, elle était sûre que le Roi lui était fidèle. Mais si elle n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfant, elle n'était pas sûre de son sort. Et elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un pour la surveiller, discrètement, pour récolter des informations, pour trouver des pistes… Elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. L'idée qu'on en veuille à sa personne faisait bouillonner son sang de Saiyenne, et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : éclater la tronche de cet infâme personnage, quel qu'il soit. Si un jour il passait par là…

Mais pour l'instant, elle se devait d'engager une sorte de garde du corps. Une personne discrète, efficace, mais surtout fidèle à la monarchie, et surtout, qui n'ait aucun goût pour les intrigues… Elle élimina d'office tous les Saiyens d'élites, considérant que ces derniers étaient des vautours, et que la moindre faille dans la monarchie pouvait amener à un coup d'état. Alors, elle repensa à la scène de l'autre jour, entre Ruberi et Baddack. Kichigo avait senti que quelque chose unissait ces deux-là, même si ils ne semblaient pas en avoir conscience. Et ce Baddack était réputé pour mener ses missions à bien, avec du cœur, et il ne semblait pas vouloir en découdre avec les souverains. C'était un bon point. Il semblait en plus être dans les bonnes grâces de son mari, ce qui n'était pas non plus négligeable. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait mettre à profit cet avantage.

Elle s'enfonça dans un sofa, soupirant. A première vue, les Saiyens étaient un peuple qui ne pensait qu'à se battre, qui méprisait la vie et qui n'avait que faire des lois, à part celle du plus fort. Seulement, si on creusait un peu sur la surface, on découvrait que ce peuple cachait ses richesses culturelles et artistiques. De plus, il était régit par des lois strictes, et les combats n'étaient pas le symbole d'une force barbare, mais d'une puissance, d'une finesse et d'une élégance que seules quelques personnes possédaient dans l'Univers. C'était cela que respectait les Saiyens. Et derrière leurs allures de gros balourds, un subtil jeu politique se tramait. Et cela l'épuisait. Elle devait sans cesse faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait, disait, portait… Et la preuve qu'elle était au cœur de cette intrigue était cet empoisonnement. Qui était donc cette ignoble personne ?

Kichigo fut interrompu par un Saiyen qui était à son service depuis quelques temps déjà.

-Votre Majesté, Lord Freeza vient de s'annoncer pour le déjeuner. Il faudrait vous préparer.

Lassée, la Reine se leva. Freeza avait le chic de s'inviter les jours où il ne fallait pas. Elle alla se vêtir pour l'occasion, comme l'indiquait le protocole. Freeza et le Roi Végéta avait fait une alliance, et elle se devait de le recevoir avec toute la courtoisie et l'honneur qui lui était dû, même si elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à avoir une once de confiance dans ce seigneur du Froid. Mais elle était Reine, et en tant que telle, jamais elle ne laisserait paraître ses sentiments. De plus, elle en avait peur, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Dès qu'il serait parti, elle irait trouver Baddack, et elle allait pouvoir dormir un peu mieux la nuit. Du moins, elle l'espérait.


	6. Chapitre 6:

****Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Akira Toriyama, sauf les perso style Ruberi et Kichigo...****

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour les amis !

Vous n'y croyiez plus, mais pourtant, il est là : enfin ce satané de chapitre 6.

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse valable, si ce n'est que la vie, un grosse crise de flemmagite aigue, un bac à bosser et autre em***rdes de la vie ont fait que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à pondre ce chapitre :P

Je voulais aussi tous vous remercier de vos reviews chaleureuses qui sont le soleil de mon écriture (oui, ça veut rien dire, mais c'est pas grave xD )

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 :**

La vie sur Terre était franchement agréable, comparé à la vie qu'elle menait sur Végéta. Son bienfaiteur, San Gohan, s'était pris d'affection pour la jeune femme, et il la considérait presque comme sa fille. Après seulement un mois de vie commune, cette petite avait réussi à lui donner un amour qu'il n'osait même plus espérer, lui qui n'avait pas eu cette chance d'avoir une descendance. Il était ravi de la voir sourire, de partager des moments de bonheur avec elle. Mais il savait qu'elle ne serait pas là éternellement, qu'elle partirait, une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

Ruberi rentrait à la maison, une fois de plus bredouille. Elle ne trouvait pas cette plante, et cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle était sur Terre. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais elle s'inquiétait pour la Reine. En entrant, elle senti l'odeur du thé, qui embaumait la pièce principale. Le thé de Gohan était délicieux, et Ruberi fut ravie. Elle s'était vraiment prise d'affection pour ce vieil homme et tout l'amour qu'elle aurait voulu donner à ses parents, elle le lui donnait.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ? lui demanda Gohan, tout en lui servant une tasse de thé.

-Mal. Je n'ai encore rien. Je ne sais vraiment pas où chercher… fit-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle avait l'air vraiment déprimée, elle se sentait inutile. Cela rendait Gohan triste.

-Allons méditer, dit le vieillard.

Une des habitudes de Gohan était de méditer une heure, histoire de se sentir bien dans son corps. Il disait toujours qu'on ne pouvait se battre sans avoir un esprit solide. Les deux s'assirent, et inspirèrent profondément. Au début, Ruberi avait été surprise. La méditation n'était pas vraiment le fort des Saiyens. Si ils n'étaient pas stupides, ils fonçaient la plupart du temps. On tape avant et on parle après. Et c'était d'après elle la plus grande faiblesse des Saiyens. Elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'un jour, cela leur causerait leur perte.

Très vite, elle s'était mise à apprécier ces séances. C'était un peu un moment privilégié entre eux en fait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait de la chance finalement. Sa famille l'avait peut-être reniée, mais elle avait trouvé un père spirituel. Ses pensées défilant, elle se rappela une question qu'elle se posait depuis quelques temps.

-Dit, grand-père, quand je suis arrivée, comment m'as tu trouvé ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas de scouter, et tu m'as quand même « sentie ». Comment est-ce possible ?

-De scouter ? Tu veux dire l'appareil que tu avais en arrivant sur les yeux ?

Ruberi hocha la tête.

-Et bien, ça pour une surprise. Tu n'es pas capable de sentir la force d'un adversaire ? fit Gohan, surpris. Je m'étais déjà rendu compte que tu ne pouvais pas masquer ta force, mais je ne pensais pas que tu ne pouvais pas ressentir celle des autres.

-Masquer sa force ? C'est possible ?

A son tour, Gohan acquiesça.

-Et bien je vais t'apprendre, fit le vieillard en souriant. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, et la méditation est parfaite pour l'apprendre. Vois-tu, l'univers, et tout ce qui le compose, à peu près, est vivant. Cela veut dire que tout ce qui le compose possède une force, même infime. Pour que tu puisses sentir de grandes forces, comme la tienne par exemple, il faut que tu sois capable de sentir celles des êtres les plus petits. Bien sûr, c'est le plus difficile, mais après, sentir les forces de tes adversaires devient évident. Alors, concentre-toi. Respire. Ressens les êtres. Les fourmis, la sève des arbres, les chats, les poissons… Laisse ton esprit vagabonder. Et essaye de percevoir ce qu'ils ont à te montrer.

Suivant les conseils de Gohan, Ruberi se mit à essayer de percevoir les êtres qui l'entouraient. Pendant quelques heures, il lui donna des conseils, et finalement, Ruberi y arriva. Elle sentait les forces des alentours. Elle sentait le pouvoir de Gohan. Elle avait réussi.

-Youpiiiiiiii, s'écria la jeune fille.

Elle se leva, pris Gohan dans ses bras et lui fit un énorme câlin. Gohan sourit, heureux de lui avoir fait oublier le temps de quelques heures sa détresse.

-Je t'apprendrais à dissimuler ta force une prochaine fois. En attendant, il commence à se faire tard, je propose que nous allions nous coucher.

En effet, la nuit s'était levée depuis longtemps déjà, et la lune pâle éclairait doucement la colline. Heureusement, ce n'était pas la pleine lune. Ruberi surveillait sa progression attentivement, car elle craignait de dévoiler sa forme de singe géant. Ce n'était pas vraiment une forme très bienveillante, et même si elle savait la contrôler, tout ce qu'il y avait de Saiyen en elle ressortait. C'était durant ces rares occasions qu'elle avait peur d'elle-même. Et puis, cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, qu'elle préférerait oublier…

* * *

><p>Kichigo rentra dans la salle à manger royale, la tête haute, le visage fermé. Le Roi était là, et à ses côtés, un extraterrestre. Lord Freeza, la personne régnant sur cette partie de la galaxie. La Reine réprima avec peine le frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine. Si la stature du personnage n'en imposait pas vraiment, sa force était tangible, palpable… Il souriait de ce sourire qui lui était propre. Un sourire malveillant, laissant entendre tout le sadisme dont il était capable. Cet homme était d'une dangerosité, et si les Saiyens se battaient pour le plaisir, mais aussi pour leur survie, lui se battait pour contrôler tout ce qui existait. Il voulait tout. Il voulait que les gens le craignent. Il voulait être un dieu.<p>

Elle s'avança, et s'inclina de façon respectueuse, l'étiquette royale l'y obligeant.

-Lord Freeza.

-Ma très chère Kichigo, salua ce dernier. Je suis très content de vous voir, cela faisait quelques temps.

-De même.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi jolie, très chère. C'est un plaisir de vous voir.

Kichigo était dégoutée. Elle cru même percevoir une lueur de désir dans les yeux du tyran, et elle était horrifiée. Elle savait qu'il ne tenterait rien. Mais Kami seul savait à quel point elle avait peur qu'un jour, il ne cède. Cependant, elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle se contenta de le remercier.

Les trois personnes commencèrent à diner, les plats présentés étant des plats typiquement locaux. Si les Saiyens n'étaient pas réputés pour leur savoir-vivre en société, c'était surtout parce que les Saiyens en mission avaient besoin de force et que lorsqu'un Saiyen avait faim, un Saiyen ce contrefichait de manger proprement. Pour un dîner officiel, ce n'était pas la même chose.

La conversation qu'entamèrent Freeza et Végéta était basée sur la politique, le commerce des planètes… C'étaient des sujets qui ennuyaient profondément Ruberi, mais elle se devait de faire bonne figure. De tant en tant, elle posait quelques questions, auxquels Freeza se faisait un plaisir de répondre.

Mais à un moment, ce fut lui qui posa une question. Question qui n'était absolument pas pour plaire aux deux souverains.

-Mes très chers amis, toujours pas de nouvelle concernant un héritier ? demanda-t-il, son sourire toujours au lèvre.

Ruberi avait tressaillit au mot « ami », mais la question acheva de lui donner la chair de poule. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question posée. Son mari le fit pour elle.

-Nous préférons attendre quelques temps, même si cela change un peu de l'ordinaire.

Ruberi acquiesça, n'osant rien dire. Mais en regardant la tête du tyran, elle crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire carnassier.

* * *

><p>Baddack se réveilla de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle était partie. Des mois putain ! Et pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à sortir son image de sa tête ? Il devait être beaucoup plus amoché que ce qu'il ne pensait. Et ses rêves bizarres là… Non, ça ne ressemblait même pas à des rêves. Plus à des souvenirs. Mais d'où sortaient-ils, bon sang ?<p>

Toujours aussi mécontent, il alla dans sa cuisine, et se servit du café. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour le réveiller, et surtout pour arranger son humeur de chien. Alors qu'il entamait le breuvage, trois coups furent portés à sa porte. Il jura entre ses dents, se demandant qui avait la mauvaise idée de venir le déranger de si bon matin. Vraiment, ce n'était pas le jour. Il se leva de son canapé de mauvaise grâce, pestant contre l'étranger. Ouvrant la porte, il s'apprêta à balancer quelques vacheries lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa Reine. Toutes les insultes moururent dans sa bouche. Il se contenta de s'incliner, se maudissant d'être aussi peu présentable. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner que sa Reine se ramènerait chez lui, dans son appart' ?

Kichigo était devant un Baddack qui n'en menait pas large. Elle laissa un petit sourire venir sur ses lèvres, amusée de voir la réaction du guerrier. Très vite, celui-ci se rattrapa, s'excusa de son impolitesse, et fit rentrer la Reine chez lui. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans son appartement, remarquant l'austérité des lieux. Baddack invita la Reine a s'asseoir dans un fauteuil qu'elle trouva confortable. S'essayant en face d'elle, son regard était rempli de question. Kichigo ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait empêcher son hôte de connaître les raisons de sa venue plus longtemps.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, commença-t-elle. J'ai besoin de vous.

Elle marqua un temps, notant l'air surpris de Baddack. Il se garda cependant de l'interrompre. Elle avait toute son attention maintenant.

-Voyez-vous, j'ai quelques… soucis en ce moment. Je sais que la question de l'héritier se pose. J'ai entendu les rumeurs dans les couloirs, les angoisses de certains. Cependant, je sais que quelque chose se trame. J'ai besoin d'alliés. J'ai besoin de personnes fidèles. J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez. Que vous travailliez pour moi, en quelque sorte.

Il y eu une pause.

-Et, sans vouloir vous offenser, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis la personne idéale pour cela ? Parce que, si ça se trouve, je ne porte pas la monarchie dans mon cœur, je fais peut-être partie de ce groupuscule qui vous en veut.

Il avait dit cela d'une voix neutre, sans animosité.

-Comprenez moi bien. J'ai fais ma petite enquête. J'ai entendu vos rapports. Et je sais que mon mari, gardez-vous de le répéter, vous estime. Vous accomplissez vos missions avec une ferveur rare. Je suis certaine que vous êtes le Saiyen de la situation.

Baddack sembla pensif un moment.

-Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je suppose que si complot il y a, il est organisé par des Saiyens d'élites…

- Mais qu'ils relèguent les sales besognes à des guerriers de troisième classe, finit Baddack.

-Oui. Du moins, je le pense.

-Et donc ?

-Et bien… Vous êtes un guerrier de troisième classe. Vous connaissez sûrement la plupart de ces gens. Vous pouvez écouter les conversations, obtenir des informations… Enfin, des choses de ce style. Il faut que vous m'aidiez.

Kichigo marqua une pause. Baddack voyait bien qu'elle semblait inquiète. Lui avait du mal à réaliser. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention aux rumeurs, aux discussions des autres, et jamais il n'avait pensé que des Saiyens puissent vouloir tenter quelque chose contre le Roi, ou la Reine. Bien sûr qu'il aiderait Kichigo.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? demanda-t-il.

-Je vous avouerais que je n'en ai aucune idée, dit-elle en faisant une petite moue. Mais si jamais il y a quelque chose que vous désirez, et que je peux vous l'accorder, ce sera fait.

Baddack réfléchit quelques instants. La proposition était alléchante. Avoir une faveur de la part de la famille royale était quelque chose d'extrêmement grisant.

-J'accepte, dit-il finalement.

-Parfait. Je compte sur vous.

Ruberi se leva, et Baddack la raccompagna dehors. Il devait maintenant penser à un plan pour mener à bien sa mission.

* * *

><p>Leeku déambulait dans les couloirs, perdu dans ses pensées. Une nouvelle réunion du Conseil allait bientôt avoir lieu, et il était las de toute cette parlotte pour ne rien dire. Depuis quelques années, le Conseil des guerriers tombait en désuétude. Depuis que lord Freeza avait un partenariat avec la planète en fait. Le Conseil n'avait plus vraiment de mot à dire sur les missions des guerriers. Cependant, il y était profondément attaché, et c'était pour cela qu'il assistait à toutes les réunions. Pendant de nombreux siècles, le Conseil avait été un des piliers de la vie saiyenne, et secrètement, Leeku espérait que le Conseil retrouve cet éclat qui avait fait toute sa grandeur.<p>

Arrivé devant la salle, Leeku entra, et vit que tout le monde était déjà là. On attendait que lui. Il prit place et attendit que l'Ancien ouvre le Conseil. L'Ancien était le seul saiyen de la classe d'élite à être encore en vie après 250 ans. Le seul à avoir survécu à un nombre incalculable de combats, et à s'en être sorti.

-Mes amis, je vous ai convoqué pour vous faire part de mes craintes. Cela fait presque un an que le Roi a épousé la Reine Kichigo. Et il n'y a toujours pas d'héritier en vue. Cela ne m'aurait pas inquiété si je n'avais pas entendu certaines rumeurs concernant les capacités du Roi à gouverner.

La plupart des Saiyens acquiescèrent en silence. Eux aussi avaient entendu ces rumeurs.

-Comme vous le savez, selon les lois de notre peuple, tout le monde peut devenir Roi, si ce dernier est défait en combat singulier. Tout le monde le sait. Mais on sait aussi pourquoi une dynastie a été instaurée. Je ne veux pas de nouvelle guerre.

-Mais que pouvons nous faire ? demanda un saiyen dont la barbe descendait jusqu'à ces hanches. C'est au roi de régler ce problème, pas à nous.

-Déjà que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a voulu épouser Kichigo alors que Momo était la meilleure prétendante, maugréa un autre Saiyen, Asuperugusu.

-Ce n'est pas notre rôle de choisir l'épouse du Roi, répliqua Leeku.

-Peut-être, mais nous avons notre mot à dire, lui répondit Asuperugusu, amer.

-Ce n'est pas parce que votre fille n'est pas devenue Reine que vous devez porter un jugement aussi petit.

-En tout cas, ma fille est une vraie Saiyenne, elle.

Un blanc s'installa dans la salle. La tension palpable n'annonçait rien de bon, et tous craignaient un débordement, connaissant le caractère aigri d'Asuperugusu. Seulement, Leeku était plus intelligent que ça.

-Peut-être. Mais au regard de la loi, je n'ai plus de fille.

-En parlant de ça, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle a été exilée ? demanda l'Ancien.

Leeku se retint de lui lancer un regard noir. Ruberi n'était plus sa fille depuis des années, il l'avait renié. Il n'avait plus de ses nouvelles depuis longtemps, et il s'en portait bien mieux.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et je m'en fiche.

-Pas moi, répliqua l'Ancien. Je comprends parfaitement tes raisons, et je ne porte pas de jugement. Simplement, nous avons longtemps été dépendants de médecins étrangers. Et depuis quelques années, des médecins de Freeza. Cela peut vous paraître étrange, mais je pense qu'au contraire, avoir un médecin purement Saiyen pourrait devenir une force pour nous. Ce serait des médecins ayant les mêmes valeurs que nous, et non celles de Freeza.

-Elle n'a pas les mêmes valeurs que nous, répliqua froidement Leeku.

-Si. Elle a juste un avis différent sur les combats que la plupart des guerriers d'élite. Ne te trompe pas, Leeku, ajouta l'Ancien, ce n'est pas la seule. Elle est juste la seule à oser l'affirmer en choisissant d'exercer une profession qui soigne, plutôt qu'elle ne détruit.

Leeku haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas son problème. Elle ne représentait plus rien pour lui. Et il aurait préféré qu'elle fasse comme les autres : se taire et se battre. Pour sa famille, pour leur honneur.

-Cet exil est, je l'espère, de courte durée. Dès qu'elle rentrera ici, nous la convoquerons, et nous lui soumettrons une idée : celle de former des Saiyens en tant que docteur.

Une vague de protestation s'éleva parmi les Saiyens présents. L'Ancien se doutait que ce qu'il leur proposait était difficile à concevoir, et il savait que même si ils acceptaient, les Saiyens en formation seraient mal vus. Il soupira intérieurement. Le foutu caractère que les Saiyens avaient était un frein aux ambitions de leur peuple.

-Silence ! s'écria-t-il. Au lieu de vous battre, essayez de réfléchir à ce que je viens de vous dire. Depuis que les médecins de Freeza s'occupent des nôtres, vous n'avez pas vraiment apprécié. Et je le comprends, je suis comme vous. Cet accord entre notre Roi et lui est une calamité pour notre libre arbitre. Certains d'entres vous m'ont soumis l'idée de nous révolter. D'affirmer notre indépendance. Ne soyez pas stupides ! Nous sommes plus intelligents que ça ! Il nous faut commencer par une amélioration de notre système d'ordre. Des classes de guerriers, très bien. Mais nous ne pouvons dépendre d'autres peuples pour quelque chose d'aussi important que la santé de nos guerriers. A ce moment, qui de mieux qu'un Saiyen pour soigner un Saiyen ? Ne soyez pas aveuglé par votre fierté, et pour une fois, essayez de penser à autre chose qu'à votre honneur !

Les autres guerriers présents dans la salle grommelèrent leur désapprobation. Néanmoins, ils percevaient le côté intéressant de la proposition de l'Ancien. Dans l'assemblé, personne ne portait Freeza dans leur cœur. Et tous voulaient que le peuple Saiyen retrouve cette aura de gloire qu'ils avaient acquis avant l'ascension du Seigneur du Froid.

-Comment allons nous choisir ces gamins ? demanda une des femmes de l'assemblé.

-Il est hors de question qu'on choisisse un enfant de classe d'élite, cria un homme.

Une acclamation vient saluer son intervention. Ok pour former des médecins, et encore. Mais des médecins de classe d'élite, hors de question. Il ne fallait pas non plus trop leur en demander. L'Ancien soupira. Il savait que le chemin serait long. Peut-être même que jamais ils n'arriveraient à se débarrasser de toutes ces différences entre les classes. Mais il fallait faire bouger les choses : il n'était pas question de rester asservi par Freeza.

-Nous choisirons deux enfants parmi ceux de troisième classe, et dès que l'exil de Ruberi sera levé, elle s'occupera d'eux. Fin de la discussion.

L'Ancien se leva, las de cette séance. Il commençait à être fatigué, même si il préférerait mourir que de le montrer.

Marchant pour rentrer dans son habitation, il ruminait ses pensées. Depuis que Freeza avait mis en place des « relations diplomatiques » avec les Saiyens, leur liberté fuyait petit à petit. Il était certain que si les Saiyens reformaient des élites dans les domaines nécessaires, il pourrait retrouver cette puissance qui les caractérisaient. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait mettre un terme au règne de ce tyran.

C'était le but qu'il s'était fixé. Il refusait de mourir asservi.

* * *

><p>Et voilàààà !<p>

Alors, vos impressions ? Bonne, mauvaise, à chier que même les cochons n'en voudrait pas ?

Avez-vous des envies particulières concernant certains perso' ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ce sera votre BA de la journée ;) Et ça fait toujours plaisir :D


	7. Hiatus

Chère lectrice, cher lecteur,

Malheureusement, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt, mais cette année, j'ai tenté le concours de médecine, et je n'ai pas pu écrire une ligne nouvelle.

De plus, j'envisage très sérieusement de réécrire cette histoire, pour me correspondre plus, et peut être, la faire murir. Je ne compte pas l'abandonner, les deux derniers chapitres sont écrits.

J'espère que vous comprendrez que mes études passent avant tout, mais je promet de m'avancer autant que je peux avant de recommencer :) (oui, je vais surement redoubler :P )

Je vous fait plein de bisous à tous, merci de lire mes histoires


End file.
